


Chosen for Cyprus

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [18]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christos Mylordos has been chosen to represent Cyprus, but does he really want to get sucked into all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen for Cyprus

Chosen For Cyprus

Christos Mylordos smiled as he sat down on his bed and watched the news on TV. He had just been announced as Cyprus's Eurovision entry the day before. He smiled proudly to himself, and he had every reason to feel proud.  
Suddenly, his phone rang. It had rung non-stop today. Family and friends, all congratulating him.  
"Hello?" Christos said.  
"Heeey Christos! It's Lena Meyer-Landrut here! Just wanted to congratulate you on being the first artist announced for the Eurovision 2011!"  
"Well, thanks Lena, but weren't you and the 3JS announced before me?"  
"Well," Lena said, "I was lying to make you feel good and I wanted to congratulate you, so don't bring me down!"  
"Alright, sorry Lena," Christos said, "Thanks for calling, but how did you get my number anyway? I didn't know the people in charge of Eurovision kept everyone's numbers."  
"They don't," Lena said, "I asked Gottschalk to get it for me. He has a computer here with a list of everyone's phone numbers on, you know."  
"Uh, isn't that sensitive information in the German government? You shouldn't be telling me that." Christos said.  
"Oh right, forget I said it then," he could hear Lena laughing on the phone, and then hear Gottschalk saying in the background "Hey Lena! Don't be telling him that!".  
"It's alright Gottschalk," Lena said, "He won't tell anyone, right Christos?"  
"Uhh... right," Christos said into his phone. This was all becoming very strange.  
"That Gottschalk guy's alright now, right?" Christos said into his phone, "I heard about that island thing."  
"Oh yeah, he's fine now. He was really lucky back there."  
"Glad to hear it."  
"Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other at the Eurovision soon enough," Lena said.  
"Indeed we will, I can't wait to see you in person. I've heard many good things about you."  
"As I've heard- well actually I haven't heard anything about you yet."  
"What was that about lying to make me feel good?"  
"Oh yeah," Lena said, "Haha, forgot about that. Ok, you were in all the newspapers and everyone's saying good things about you."  
"Lena," Christos laughed, "It doesn't work now, I know you're lying."  
"Yeah well, congrats again! I better go before I embarrass myself any further! Bye Christos!"  
"Bye!" Christos said before hanging up.  
"It was nice of her to call," he thought, but he did find all of this Eurovision business very strange. When he had won the competition to partake in the Eurovision 2011, the 2010 Eurovision hadn't even happened, and the PVR didn't even exist yet, now, being tied to the Eurovision seemed to be part of a very odd and strange set of events. It was almost as if a whirlpool of adventure was sucking them in, but Christos wasn't sure if he wanted to be part of all that.  
"Oh well," he thought to himself, "I'll just lie low at the Eurovision, things can't be too bad, right? Surely nothing can happen like what happened last year?"  
He flicked the television remote, switching his TV off, and then walked over to his balcony, so he could look down at the city, seeing people do normal things.  
"This may well be the start of yet another loopy adventure involving the Eurovision Song Contest," he thought to himself, as he looked up into the sky, "And this time... I may get to go along with the ride..."


End file.
